gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Deal Breaker (GTA IV)
Deal Breaker is a multiplayer co-op mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, and is available only in ranked matches. The mission consists primarily of the players killing scores of gang members and seizing their merchandise in the process. Supporting up to four players, participants, who appear as Russian mobsters, are personally instructed by Kenny Petrovic to intercept and disrupt a meeting between unspecified Mafia members and the The Angels of Death biker gang, who are smuggling drugs into Liberty City from Canada. Tasks Like other four player co-op missions in the game, each player is only given three to five lives (depending on the difficulty), and can no longer play further when all lives are exhausted. If only one player remains alive, the game ends. Reaching the meeting Players begin in the compound of the Pegorino Family mansion in Westdyke, north Alderney, where a Cognoscenti on the driveway and two "modified" Schafters parked in the mansion's garage are available to be driven. Players are required to reach a multistory industrial structure in Acter Industrial Park, where the meeting takes place; the fastest route by road is via the Plumbers Skyway, which is accessible not far from where the players begin. An alternate tactic is to have half of the group take a helicopter on a private helipad in Westdyke (see Maverick Locations), fly to the top of the structure and make their way in from the roof whilst the other half begin making their way up from the bottom. Disrupting the meeting Upon reaching the meeting, players are required to kill everyone in the meeting, each marked by a red marker on the map. The members are typically armed with pump action shotguns, micro SMGs and a handful of SMGs, allowing them to inflict serious injuries in close quarters. In addition, rocket launchers and grenades are available as pickups on the upper floors of the building. In the process of killing certain groups of the targets, drugs, marked by green markers, will be dropped and must be obtained by the players. Once done, players have to hunt down escaping gangsters, who will either flee by boat or by bike. The amount of gangsters escaping can vary depending on which difficulty (Easy, Medium and Hard) was chosen. If the targets are on a boat, a player may use a rocket launcher that they picked up earlier to quickly destroyed the boat and kill its occupants. Once the drugs are collected and all the participants of the meeting are dead, they must all make their way back to the Pegorino mansion. The mission is complete when all players are present there. Reward Each kill by a player awards them $100, but drug pickups do not have any monetary reward. Upon completion of the mission, remaining players will be awarded $4500. Trivia * Completion of the mission within 7 minutes and 4 seconds is one of three requisites to obtain the "Fly The Co-op" achievement. * The 5th level in the building has no enemies. It's more like an ammo floor. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV